A Flower In Spring
by TheGirlonFire52
Summary: AU. "Why are you trying to protect me? You owe me nothing." He smiles with sad eyes. "You're my flower. My bloom in the springtime." Review please!Constructive Criticism helps!OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction. It's an AU. Please tell me how you like it. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Enjoy! This is kinda short, but it's only the first chapter. I'll update as much as possible.**

****Chapter 1

I walked to my home in the Seam. I had just went to the bakery to pick up some bread. It was rare, but today was the Reaping. We didn't celebrate it, but we were cherishing the living members of our family.

I waved hello to everyone on my way to the house. It wasn't much of a house. More like a two-room shack. My father and my brother, Huck lived with me. My brother was 19. I was 14. My name is Elodie Wendell. We are poor. But we get by. My father tried to teach me to hunt, but that didn't work out too well. I'm scared of just about everything and don't feel right when killing an animal. Dad decided I'm too fragile.

I'm small in height and bones, and I'm scared of everything. I have the traditional dark hair and dark skin of the Seam but not my eyes. My eyes are bright blue. Father says I have my mother's eyes. My mother died in childbirth when I was one. I never really knew her. No one brought it up much. If somehow it did, Dad would disappear into the woods for a few hours. Huck had no choice but to stay with me. He knew that if I was alone during one of these times, I would get upset.

It's my third year in the reaping. When Huck was younger, he refused to let me sign up for Tesserae. Now that he's older, I've signed up for Tesserae 6 times. That puts my name is nine times. I'm always a mess when Reaping Day comes. I had nightmares last night. I shake all over. I don't have too much to worry about, but I'm still scared.

I'm getting ready now. I pull on a simple white dress, a little big for my slight figure. I brush my hair out. It's in tight ringlets as usual, but it still reaches my lower back. I tie it up in a blue ribbon. I put on white slippers. Dad and Huck are waiting for me at the door. They smiled at me reassuringly and I smiled back. I walked between them to the square.

When we arrived, Huck and dad gave me one last hug and I made my way to my age group. Effie Trinket, our ridiculous escort, went on about the usual stuff with the rebellion, the Capitol, blah blah blah. She started with the boys. "Ty Lockhearst!" A boy who I recognized from school walked up to the podium. He was from the Seam. He was tall and muscular. I think he was 16. He was a hunter also. His expression remained a glare. Effie reached into the girls'. She pulled out a slip of paper. "Elodie Wendell." I couldn't believe it. It must be another nightmare. The square seems to be spinning. The shops and the people around me start to distort and twist. My vision fades to blackness before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please! I'm gonna try to have at least two chapters a day. I may not be able to update every day. Suggestions and ideas are welcome!**

Chapter 2

I open my eyes. I'm lying on the ground. Huck is looking down at me worried. I sit up slowly. I'm still in the square. I was only out for a few seconds. Everyone looks at me with sad expressions. They all know how weak I am. They know I'll die. Dad picks me up and dusts me off. He ushers me forward. I walk up the steps to the podium.

There's a long awkward silence as I mount the stage. Effie breaks the silence. "We have our tributes! Wish them luck in the 74th Hunger Games!"

We are taken to seperate rooms in the Justice Building. My first visitors are my father and Huck. I sob in their arms. Dad tries to make me feel better. "It's ok, El. You have survivors' blood. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

This annoys me. "You know that's not true! I'm small! I'm too afraid to kill a rabbit. What makes you think I can win against 23 tributes! I'm going to die before the bloodbath ends!"

Huck grabs my shoulders. "Don't say that! You're not going to die in there. You can't just give up. You need to try. You may be small, but you're smart. You can outlast all of them. You're my baby sister, and I know you can do this."

His words make me sob harder. A peacekeeper comes in says our time is up. He leads me to the train. Inside, I find a fancy dining room where Ty, Effie, and our lovely drunken mentor are sitting at coffee table.

Effie smiles at me and waves me over. I sit down across from Ty. His face remains stonehard.

"Well, well. Aren't you a lucky two. Tributes in the Hunger Games! Isn't that exciting? You must be so happy." Effie's words make me want to cry again. I'm able to hold back the tears.

Ty's face hardens even more. "Ecstatic." He mumbles under his breath.

Haymitch looks me up and down. "Well you aren't much." I glare at him.

His eyes move to Ty. "Well you're not bad. Might last past the bloodbath." I can't stand it any longer. I break down again. Luckily I make it to a bedroom before the sobs come. I collapse on the bed and cry my heart out. I think of how I'll never see my family again. I'll have to die a terrible, brutal death. This causes me terrible hearthache.

What seems like hours later, my sobs are interrupted by a knock at my door. I don't look up. Footstek ps hed towards my bed. I look up. Ty sits down and puts his hand on my shoulder. " You shouldn't listen to him. He doesn't know anything."

"He's right. I won't last more than five minutes. I'm going to die in this arena."

He shakes his head. "That's not true. I've seen you. You're clever. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly, but that doesn't mean you couldn't outlast them."

I think about this. There's a possibility but I don't rely on it too much. Ty leaves my room, leaving me, once again, to wallow in my sorrow.

Two hourse later, Effie announces dinner. I sulked into the dining car. Ty and Effie were already seated. I drop into a soft velvet chair. I'm overwhelmed by all the food. We always had something to eat, but never high quality or in large proportions. I look over at Ty. His eyes stare hungrily at all the dishes. After Haymitch strolls in, we feast.

I was always very mannerful when at a dinner table, but Ty digs right in. After we eat, I feel somewhat bloated. I make my way back to my room, and take a shower. The control panel confuses me, but I figure it out eventually.

When I come out, I find a purple silk night gown waiting for me. I dress and sit on my bed. I turn on my TV and watch the recaps of the Reapings. There are several scary looking careers but other than that, no one who really stands out to me.

Then comes District 12. Ty's name is called. He makes his way up. They call my name. My face turns pale white and I collapse.

I turn the TV off. I don't know what other tributes will think of me. More importantly, sponsers. Who wants to sponser a girl, too weak to last the Reaping? I fall alseep eventually, haunted by nightmares.

I wake up to Effie knocking on my door. "We've arrived in the Capitol!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I need more reviews! I'm not very consistant, so ideas and suggestions are helpful! I hope you like it!**

**Sorry for not including all the rights and what not in past chapters. And thank you to Grace for helping me with this chapter.  
><strong>

**All rights go to those who deserve them.**

Chapter 3

I pull myself out of bed, and dress quickly. In the dining car, Ty is looking out the window. I join him and gaze apon the city. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. My eyes take in all the bright colors and tall buildings. The people are the strangest of all. They have dyed hair and tattoos, strange implants and clothing.

Ty waves to them with a smirk on his face. I won't wave. I hate these people. They took me away from my family and my home. They brought me here, so they could watch me die. I plop myself on a couch and cross my arms.

Haymitch walks in, drunk as usual. "You know, Sweatheart, making friends might help."

I glare at him and then turn away.

After being ushered through crowds of people, we arrive in the remake center. Ty is taken to one room, I another.

Three ridiculous looking people have me put on a thin gown and get to work. They pluck, wax, shave, and polish. My body aches and itches.

They leave me and I am joined by the head stylist, Cinna. He's not as ridiculous as the others. He wears simple clothes and wears simple golden eyeliner.

He sits beside me on a white couch. "Well, I didn't hear too much screaming."

I shrug.

"Let me show you what you'll be wearing to the opening ceremonies." He pulls something out of a closet on the wall opposite the couch. "As you know, the costume is supposed to be related to your district. Your district is coal. Coal creates light." He pulls out a dress with a long train. It's rather slim and it doesnt have any straps. It's white and shimmery with what appears to be streaks of coal dust. The white part appears to be glowing. My makeup is white sparkly eye shadow with soft pink lipglosse.

I'm in awe. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Cinna chuckles at my response to his design.

After I'm in the dress, he brushes my hair so it's soft and shiny. He weaves in little sparkling streamers. On my arms he wraps more glowing streamers. He turns me around so I'm looking in a full length mirror.

I am absolutely stunning. Cinna turns out the lights. I light up the whole room. I look older and the dress complimates my petite body.

Cinna guides me to the stables. I find Ty is wearing something like... armor maybe? It similar to what I'm wearing but its covered in coal dust with shimmering streaks.

We are ushered to a chariot with black horses. We hear the anthem. District 1's chariot goes out. Then 2. When we get out, everyone around us is staring at something. I look around. Than I realise, it's us. We light up the whole place.

All the eyes staring at me, makes me dizzy. I grab Ty's hand for support. He smiles at me. He waves at the crowd. I take Haymitch's advice and wave too.

When we reach the circle, President Snow gives his speech. Afterwords we retreat into the training center. All the other tributes are staring at us with jealousy and rage in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, I'm planning on going on until the countdown in the beginning of the Games. Review please!<strong>


	4. Author Note

**I hate to disapoint you guys but this is just a note. I'm thinking about skipping training and what not and just going to the games. I haven't gotten any reviews yet and they'd be super helpful so I know what you think. I need help with a more attractive summary. If someone could help me out with that, I might put something you want in the story. Please please please review! Oh and by the way Dorito Tacos are my new best friends. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! New chapter! If you read my note, you'd know that I'm planning on skipping training days. Lets just pretend I did write that. Summary: Elodie was bad in training. Careers think she's weak. Ty did good. Elodie got a 4 (climbing skills) Ty got a 10(awesome at everythng). Nothing important happened in the interviews. **

**All right go to those who deserve them.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The countdown has begun. I just left Cinna in the tunnels. I'm on my disc waiting.

I take in the arena. There are trees everywhere. It looks similar to the forest back home. I look at the cornicopia. There are supplies scattered everywhere. I see Ty eyeing the cornicopia. I won't follow him. I don't know if he'll team up with me or not.

My plan is to grab a small backpack and head for water.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

I run as fast as I can. I manage to get a backpack. I retreat to the woods.

No one has followed me. After a good distance from the cornicopia, I find a nice tree to hide in. Once on a high branch, I explore the contents of my backpack. It holds a water bottle, a knife, a small tin of dried meat, a small length of rope, and a blanket. I'm ok with this. It'll keep me alive long enough for me to grasp the truth of my death. I'm prepared to die.

From my branch I'm able to see the lake and the cornicopia. The Career pack has formed and is picking through the left over supplies. With them is Cato, Clove, Glimmer, the District 4 tributes, and... Who is that? It couldn't be... Ty?

This pains me somewhat. But I'm not surprised. He's big and strong. I was hoping I'd have at least one ally, but so much for that.

After the afternoon heat has worn off, I jump from branch to branch, farther away from the lake.

I find a tree with branches all twisted, forming a perfect little nest to spend the night in.

I eat a small piece of meat and tie myself to the tree. After I'm comfortable, I pull the blanket over my legs and rest my head on my backpack. I keep the the knife in my hand just in case. I close my eyes and hope to sleep without too many nightmares.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of smoke. It was still very dark.<p>

I looked around. There was a girl, the tribute from 5 I think, sitting at a fire. Even I was smart enough not to light fires at night.

There's a sound coming from a few trees. The Careers appear with bloodthirsty smirks on their faces.

The girl begs and begs. Cato laughs. He stabs her chest.

My heart is beating a million miles and hour. I hope they can't hear it thump. They head back toward the lake.

After a few minutes pass, I pack up my camp and head the opposite direction of the careers. It's still dark, but I don't want to risk a run in with the Pack.

I find another tree, not as good as the last one, but it'll do. I climb up to the highest branch that can support my weight. I tie myself in and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading the last few chapters! I'm gonna try and carry out the games for as long as possible. Constructive critisicm helps me. I want to know what you think! This is gonna sort of in a way carry on like the books. Enjoy! And thank you Cora for helping me make the mutts! By the way you need to cut down on the Mountain Dew. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I decide I need to distance myself even more from the Careers.<p>

After eating some of the dried meat and packing up, I set out.

When my meat runs out, I decide I have to kill something sooner or later. I walk for a few more hours when i spot a doe. It's not very big. I could probably sneak up on it.

I hid in a bush and wait until it comes to a good spot. I aim my knife. _Whoosh_. I plants itself in the stomach of the doe.

I'm very proud of myself, too hungry to care I killed something. I have trouble stripping the hide and cutting out the meat to cook. It makes me quesy, but I get enough to last awhile.

I walk for a little longer until late afternoon. I find a small pond and refill my water bottle. I find a tree and try to get some sleep.

I wake up to a cannon booming. I realise I slept through the death toll last night. It's time for the death toll now.

Four tributes died today. None of the careers. I think about ten died in the blood bath yesterday. That leaves the Careers, Ty, the male tribute from 11, the female from 5, and me.

* * *

><p>I wake up and pack up. I walk on for hours.<p>

While resting, I hear something in the bushes. A little lizard comes out. It's small and it's a dark blue color. Than another one comes out. They seem harmless. In fact, they're kinda cute. More and more come out of the bushes.

They all seem to be staring at me. I realize this could be a bad thing. I pick up my bag and back away slowly.

Then it happens. One spits at me. A green glob of lizard spit lands on my arms. It burns through my jacket and touches my skin.

It stings, burns, and itches at the same time. I seem to have lost feeling in my arm. I start to run. They start to spit and I feel more burns. I run as fast as I can. Several got my leg. I cant't move it anymore. I fall down. They all climb on top me. What are they doing? Than I feel a thousand needles in my legs. Are they... eating me?

Before I realize what I'm doing, I scream. I brush the small demons off my leg and run as fast as one leg can go.

I find a little stream and jump in. The water relieves the stings instantly. I see the lizards come out the treeline. They turn around and retreat. It must be the end their sector.

After a few minutes in the stream, I hear voices. I look up.

The Careers! They see me. Ofcourse they do. It's just my luck.

Glimmer smirks. "Look, it's shiny girl."

Cato laughs, "Great. She won't put up too much of a fight."

My eyes widen. I pull myself out of the river and run as fast I can go. Even with my leg, I'm faster than them. After they get close, I scramble up a tall tree.

Clove's eyes are bloodthirsty."Skinny can climb."

Glimmer laughs. "I'll get her." She pulls out a bow and notches an arrow. The arrow flys and lodges itself on a branch two feet away from me.

I'm about to die so I might as well have some fun. "Nice shot! Now try with the knife."

Cato's face gets serious. He motions for the pack to stay back. "It's fine. I can handle her." He grabs a branch and pulls himself up to the next one. The branch he grabs next breaks with his weight.

I laugh. "Need some help? I could throw down a rope."

Cato screams in anger. "Ty, you can use a spear, throw one."

Ty shakes his head. "She's too high. It would fall and could kill one of us."

Clove shrugs. "We can wait her out. She'll need to come down eventually. Either that or starve."

The Careers make camp and settle down. I look down at Ty. He stares back. His expression is unreadable.

I tie myself in and make sure my knife is at ready. I try and get some sleep. I'll need it.

* * *

><p>I wake up when a silver parachute falls in my lap. It carries a strange smelling cream. I spread it one the lizard bites and burns. My leg is a lot worse looking than I thought. It looks like it was on fire for a good amount of time. The cream soothes it.<p>

I try to go to sleep but there's a buzzing in my head. Wait, it's not in my head. I look up. There's a hive with little insects buzzing around it. One name comes to my head. _Tracker Jackers._


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter! R & R. I'm so excited! This chapter is really short, but I decided there was a good stopping point. I'm start writing one right after I publish this. Thank the lovely Cora for helping me with this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The terrible little mutts drone around my head. I don't know much about Tracker Jackers, except for the fact you don't want to be stung. Luckily, the smoke from the fire calmed them.

My eyes move down. The Careers are sound asleep. Maybe I'll be able to sneak off. I untie myself, and pack up.

While I'm making escape plans, the buzzing above me has gotten louder. This wakes up the Careers.

Cato sits up and looks around. Then he makes sure I'm still in the tree. After this, he wakes up the rest of his group.

When his group is conscious, he speaks up. "We have other things to take care of. We're getting her out of that tree now."

Clove smirks at this. "I can get her. I've sharpened my knives." She pulls out an extra-lethal looking one. She throws it and I close my eyes. I felt nothing. The knife has wedged itself in between the branch and the Tracker Jacker hive. It falls in my lap and I scream. With no rope keeping in the tree, I plummet to the earth. My body lands with a thud, the hive landing several feet away. The Tracker Jackers go out of control.

It takes a second for the Pack to take in what has happened. Once they realize what Clove's knife has done, they scatter.

I see Glimmer and the boy from 4 are being swarmed. My legs carry me as fast as they can go. I get stung on my leg. Another on my neck. One more on my cheek.

Cato is behind me. My leg is still sore from the lizard bites. I stumble, but keep going. Cato's sword catches my arm. A blood-curling scream pours out of my mouth.

To my surprise, Ty comes behind him and tries to pull him to the ground. All the while he's shouting at me. "Why are you still here? Go! Run!"

I stumble along for a little while longer. That's when the hallucinations start. My sight gets fuzzy and the world around me looks shiny.

The trees are getting bigger. Terrible monsters surround me. They pull and scratch at me. I roll myself into the tightest ball manageable. I'm drowning myself in sobs. The world turns black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, last chapter for today****! Gonna see our first Elodie/Ty action in this chapter. Once again, thank you Cora for helping me out. R&R!**

**All rights go to those who deserve them.**

* * *

><p>The nightmares threaten to tear me apart. I see my family dying before me, the Careers surrounding me and snarling, and all my fears coming one by one making me suffer a slow death.<p>

My tear ridden sleep is interrupted by a loud bird. With difficulty, I open my eyes and try to figure out where I am. I'm sitting on the forest floor and I hear a rush of water somewhere nearby. My leg is throbbing. It doesn't look as bad as it was, but most of it's soreness from running so hard. Then my eyes move to my arm. If I hadn't seen so many people die, the past several days, I would've heaved. The sleeve of my shirt is drenched in blood and puss. If anyone were to give the slightest tug to my arm, I feel they would pull it right off.

I can't tell how long I've been passed out. The few survival skills I had have left me. My only goal is to find a somewhat comfortable place to die in peace.

My legs stumble around for a while until I find a small cave near the river. I crawl in and crash in a nest of rocks. Then I let my eyes slide close as I wait for death.

* * *

><p>I'm woken up when I hear someone outside. They move to the entrance of my cave and peer in. I don't wait to see who it is; I close my eyes and wait for the sword, knife, bow, spear, etc.<p>

I don't feel anything. Maybe if I tell them… "Go ahead, kill me. Please make it quick."

A voice answers "Why would I kill you?" I recognize that voice. My eyes spring open. There he is. Ty sits before me, his grey eyes staring back into mine.

I'm lost for words. His eyes look from my leg to my arm. His face is filled with worry.

"Did you hear the announcement?"

"What announcement?" This confuses me. I don't remember any announcement.

"They said there could be two victors if they were from the same district."

Oh the irony. That's why he came to find me. Not because he truly cared, but because I offered another teammate who he wouldn't have to kill later.

I laugh bitterly. "Oh, so that's why you came. It's too bad. I won't be very useful. You might as well kill me now so you won't have to drag me around later."

He furrows his eye brows. "I could never dream of hurting you."

"Oh, really? Is that why you joined the Career pack?"

He sighs. "I only did that so I could protect you. I wanted to lead them away from you."

This surprises me immensely. "Why are you trying to protect me? You owe me nothing."

He smiles with sad eyes. "You are my flower. My bloom in the springtime."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Elodie Wendell and I was will." This hurts me more than any sword or mutt could. He loves me? Who would love me? There can't be someone else I care about. I worry about the Capitol taking my family away already. Adding more to that list is too painful.

* * *

><p>I don't know how to respond to him. With several failed attempts to speak, I close my mouth. I can only nod my head, only to make it throb more. My hand reaches for my temple, trying to regain focus. Ty notices.<p>

"Your gash is pretty nasty. The loss of blood is probably making you lightheaded. I'm gonna try and clean you up, but I'll have to get you to the river."

I make my head tilt barely just so he can get my response.

He scoops me up and carries me outside. The river is shallow and slow. Ty props me against a rock and get to work. He off the right leg of my pants and starts with the lizard bites. Next he cuts off my shirt, leaving me in my undershirt. He cleans out the wound and wraps it tightly with a scrap of his shirt. Carefully, he lowers me further into the water and tries to wash the blood out of my matted hair.

When he's done he carries me back into the bed and lays me on the sleeping bag he was able to bring with him.

He runs his hands through my hair. "Go to sleep. I can keep watch."

Ty settles next to me, with a spear beside him. I give him a small smile. He smiles back. Before I can react, his lips are pressed against mine. This is the first time I've ever been kissed. And it's spectacular.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! When I said I was gonna update every day, I must have drawn with sharpies too long. I'm going to try to update every weekend.**

**Ok so last night, there was this tornado coming through town and it was scary! I had to hide under a ping pong table with my sister, my sister's boyfriend, my mom, and two dogs. It was not comfortable. If the tornado had kept to it's original path, it would have gone straight through my neighborhood. That's scary! Well enough about me, here's your chapter.  
><strong>

**So alot of this chapter and future chapters will come straight the book. Unless you are dumb, you already know Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. However Elodie, Ty and a few others belong to me.**

**All rights go to those who deserve them.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to soft lips pressed to mine. I smile and push Ty off of me.<p>

"What was that for?" I ask him.

"I wanted to wake you up, but I couldn't decide how." he flashes me a sly smile.

"Ok, sure." I laugh with him.

"Haymitch sent us a present." he holds up a bowl of broth.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry. You eat it."

He furrows his eyebrows. "El, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

I shrug. "Not since the Tracker Jackers. Surprisingly I'm not very hungry."

"You need to eat, Elodie. I'm gonna look over your leg again." he hands me the broth and I sip at it slowly. His eyes move over my leg, and his expression is getting even more worrisome. My eyes drift down. My leg has gotten nothing but worse. There is pus everywhere and it has swelled bigger.

Ty feels my forehead and cheeks. "You're burning up. You might have… Never mind. I'll get something to cool you down." He leaves the cave.

The symptoms go through my head. The pus, the swelling, and fever. Blood poisoning. Most cases are fatal.

Ty comes in a few minutes later. He puts a damp piece of shirt on my forehead. I meet his eyes. "It's blood poisoning isn't it? I'm not dumb, Ty."

He sighs. "Yeah. You'll be fine. My mother taught me a few things about healing. Maybe Haymitch can send us something for it."

My eyes narrow. Any medicine would cost a lot, even if we did have rich sponsors.

The sound of the trumpets startle us. Ty's on his feet and at the mouth of the cave in a flash, not wating to miss a syllable. It's Claudius Templesmith inviting us to a feast. Ty shakes his head, automatically not wanting to risk it. But Claudius's voice sounds up again. "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately."

We do need something desperately. Medicine for me. I won't let Ty go, no matter what he says.

We listen to the rest of the message. "Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

There's nothing else, just his words hanging in the air. I grab Ty's wrist. "You're not risking your life for me."

He smiles. "Who said I was?"

"So you're not going?"

"Of course, I'm not going. Give me some credit. Do you think I'm running straight into some free-for-all against Cato and Clove and Thresh? Don't be stupid," He says as he helps me back to bed. "I'll let them fight it out, we'll see who's in the sky tomorrow night and work out a plan from there." His eyes tell me different.

"You're not that great of a liar, Ty. I don't know how you survived the Careers."

His expression turns angry. "All right, I am going, and you can't stop me!"

"I can follow you. At least partway. I won't make it to the Cornucopia, but if I'm yelling your name, I bet someone can find me. Then I'll be dead for sure." I spit back.

He sighs, exasperated. "What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?"

I respond quickly. "Yes! I'm not letting you throw your life away for me!"

"Fine! I'm going to get you some water." he grabs a water bottle and stomps out of the cave.

* * *

><p>He comes back in a few minutes. His anger seems to have vanished. "I found some sugar berries. They're really good, so I made them into a juice for you.<p>

I take the bottle from him and take a tiny sip. "They taste familiar. Sugar berries? They're as sweet as syrup. Syrup…. " I realize what he's done. Sleep syrup! I try to throw up, but I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>So I would be all like "Oooh what happens next? Will Ty go against Elodie blah blah blah?" but you've all read the book so I can't. I'm not going to put Ty's point of view at the Cornucopia, just cuz, but you all know what happens. With Thresh, Ty is a pretty big guy and would be able to handle him.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is like totally super short, but I'm tired and have to finish homework. R & R.**

**All rights go to those who deserve them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When my eyes open, I pop up looking around for Ty. It's nightfall now, I passed out several hours ago.<p>

Ty is sleeping next to me. He has several cuts on his face but that's it. I decide it's a good time to wake him up.

"Ty? Ty, can you hear me?"

He groans and opens his eyes. When he sees me he smiles. His hand moves to a pack at his side and holds it up. "I got your medicine."

I slap him across the face. "Why did you do that? You risked everything!"

He smirks. "Yeah but I got it with only a few scratches. Now you need to take this medicine, before you get worse." He pulls a needle with a bluish liquid in the vial.

I swallow hard. I've never been one for needles. "Ok just do it." I look away as he takes my arm and gently pokes the needle in. I give a little squeak, but don't complain.

He smiles "I'm done. It'll take an hour to react. Until then, I got a squirrel for dinner."

Our meal is later interrupted by a cannon and the death toll in the sky. Clove and Thresh. That means Cato is the only one left.

I sigh. I didn't want it to come down to the monstrous killer. But Ty is pretty big himself. "So what's the plan?" I ask him.

"Well we should get some rest now. In the morning, we'll head towards the lake and Cornucopia. The water level of the river is starting to get low. The game makers are driving us there anyways. "

I nod lie down. My dreams will most certainly not be sweet tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the review button. His name is Bob. Bob wants to be your friend. If you click on him and write him a note he'll bake you a cookie! (::) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay we're getting closer! We're almost done. Now I just need to come up with a clever title for the next one. R & R!**

* * *

><p>At dawn, we begin our journey. There are only four left. We can do this. I'm slow with my leg, but I can run if needed.<p>

We stop late morning to get something to eat. Ty goes hunting, while I collect berries.

I find a large bush of a dark purple berry. They look fine so I take my jack and fashion into some kind of carrier. I have a good amount so I put my stash by a tree and try to find Ty.

I head blindly in one direction. My thoughts are interrupted by the cannon. Ty!

When I get back to the tree, Ty is there kicking stuff around, his face shiny with tears.

"Ty? Are you ok?" His head snaps up and he runs and pulls me into a hug.

"Where were you? I thought you died! Do you know what kind of berries these are? They're nightlock! You could have died!" He's still crying with me bundled up in his arms.

I smile and squeeze him back. "I'm fine. I didn't know. I just went looking for you."

His face grows softer and he leans down for a kiss. Then he looks up confused. "Than who died? It surely couldn't have been Cato. Foxface?"

I think about this. I look down at the berries. At least half of them are missing. I look behind the bush and there she is. She isn't covered in blood, but her mouth is purple. She had eaten the berries.

Ty sighs. "She ate the berries. They're deadly. Can kill in less than a minute."

The truth hits me. I killed her. I've refrained from killing anyone this entire two weeks. "I killed her. It was me."

Ty gives me a small smile. "Yes, but indirectly. But, hey. That's one step closer to home. Okay?" I can only nod numbly.

We continue on for what seems like hours. My leg is very swore and I can tell Ty is getting impatient with my current speed.

I sigh. "You know, you could just go on without me. I can catch up."

He shakes his head, "That's not happening. We have no idea where Cato is. He could be following us for all we know."

That was great timing. Right after the words fell out of his mouth a twig snapped. We both spun around. Standing there was a terrible monster. It was like a giant wolf. It looked so familiar. It had blonde hair and green eyes. _Glimmer._ It had her eyes. Could those really be her eyes?

Before I could stop myself, a scream for bloody murder poured off my lips.

Ty was quick to respond. He picked me up bridal-style and ran.

Two more mutts came out. Then one more. I kept screaming. I knew that wasn't helping our situation, but I just couldn't keep it in.

We came to the clearing and the Cornucopia came into view. I could tell Ty was tiring, but he kept going.

We came to golden mass and Ty boosted me up and followed after I was safe. Ty was shooting them all with arrows, but it didn't faze them.

That's when Cato came running from the lake. He was followed by eight other mutts. He wouldn't make it. He couldn't. Could he?

I felt a sudden sharp pain on my ankle. I looked down to see a mutt attached to it. It tugged me down and I screamed. Ty grabbed my arm and kicked the mutt with his foot.

Ty pulled me closer and I cried in his arms.

We stayed like that for a few minutes when I felt something pull me. But it wasn't a mutt. I looked up and saw Cato sneering over me. I screamed and Ty already an arrow notched and aimed at him. Cato had his arm around the front of my shoulders and in his other hand was his spear.

He laughed bitterly. "Go ahead and shoot lover-boy. If you do, I'll take your girlfriend with me."

I was crying, but I was still able to think. If only he'd let go. It hit me. I slowly moved my finger and traced an x over Cato's hand. Ty figured it out. He shot right on target. Cato roared in pain and let go. I ran to Ty. Cato fell off the edge and landed on the ground with the mutts.

We could hear his screams as the mutts dragged him around and tore at his flesh.

I stayed in Ty's arms for two hours. The cannon still hadn't sounded. I couldn't handle it anymore. "Just put him out of his misery," I sobbed.

Ty nodded and notched another arrow. He moved to the edge and aimed. I looked down at Cato and could barely make out his lips mouthing a thank-you. Ty shot and the cannon sounded. The mutts all retreated to the forest. A hovercraft came and picked up the body.

I was laughing and crying at the same time. It was over. We could go home. _Home._

A trumpet rings in the air. "Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," he says. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I start sobbing again and prepare to jump off the Cornucopia. Ty grabs my wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You have to win, Ty. You have a family to take care of. You have all those little siblings and your mother. My family can take care of itself. It has to be you."

Ty has a look of mixed anger, surprise, and pain. "That's not going to happen, Elodie. If you die, I won't to live without you. Either both of us come out of this arena, or none of us do."

I give him a confused look. "I don't understand."

He sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out several nightlock berries. I understand. And I agree. I couldn't live without him either.

I nod and take a few berries from him. He looks at me with sad eyes and nods back. "One… two…. three!"

I put the berries in my mouth and hold them for a second. I'm relieved when the trumpet sounds. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Elodie Wendell and Ty Lockhearst! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I was trying to finish the whole thing in this chapter, but I'm tired and need to do homework. I'll try to update tomorrow, if not, later this week. R & R.**

**I'm planning on writing a sequel, but I need to think of a good title. Instead of "The Girl on Fire" I was thinking "A light in the darkness". I probably won't use that until the last one. Please submit ideas in the reviews.**

**Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collines, but Elodie, Ty, and a few others belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I spit the berries out immediately and looked up to see Ty doing the same. I laughed breathless and Ty hugged me and kissed my forehead.<p>

It was over. It was finally over. We could go home. I could see Huck and Dad. They'd be so proud of me.

A hovercraft materializes overhead and two ladders drop. Ty seems reluctant to let me go so he scoops me up and grabs on to one ladder. The electric current freezes us in place and I'm glad because I don't know if I could hang on much longer.

All the running and the climbing caused my leg wound to reopen and the current did nothing to stop the from blood pouring out.

The second we come into the hovercraft, I slump to the floor. I feel Ty's arms wrap around me, fighting the doctors trying to pull me away. The doctors win, as Ty isn't in great shape himself.

Before they can sedate me, I hear Ty screaming my name.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm in a thin hospital gown. All the dirt and blood has been washed away. I run a hand through my hair to find it's washed and once again in its usual tight ringlets.<p>

I'm admiring my clean hair, until I realize there's a strange feeling in my leg. Wait, I cannot feel my leg! I look down to find there's nothing there. Just a stump. A pitiful stump from my mid thigh.

I can't breathe. I jump off the bed and try to run. I hear someone scream my name. I crawl to the wall, seeing as there is no door, and pound my fists against the white paint. I'm crying, screaming, and still breathless all at the same time.

A minute later, gloved hands grab my arms and stick a needle in my back.

* * *

><p>My dreams aren't very lovely. I watch Huck and Dad dying before me. I see the little girl, Rue, being beaten to death. I watch Cato swishing his sword through Ty's body. They all sprout wings and start to fly to the clouds. I scream at them to take me with them, but they all laugh and keep going.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up crying. I try to get up again because there a restraint band across my waist. I scream and fight it. My arms and leg are thrashing everywhere. I feel cool liquid flow through my veins and I lose consciousness once again.<p>

The dreams are the same, if not worse. I thought I had left the games. It comes to me. I'll never leave the games. They'll come back every night when I close my eyes.

When I wake again, the restraint is gone. My eyes wonder around cautiously, to see Cinna sitting in a chair across the room. I pop up and try to run to him. Of course, I've forgotten about my stump and fall, to be caught by Cinna. I sigh and let him comfort me with a hug. "I see you've discovered your… missing part."

I nod. "Was it that bad?"

He nods and tries at a comforting smile. "You'll live. They wanted to give you a prosthetic leg, but I wanted to wait to see if that's what you wanted."

I shake my head. "I don't to become one of their mutts." I say this with disgust and loathing in my voice.

Cinna gets what I say and nods solemnly. He nods to a wheelchair and I still cringe, but it's still better than the leg. I plop down and Cinna wheels me out of the room and into an elevator. We go up to the twelfth floor I realize we're back in the training center.

I glance around, looking for Ty, but find nothing. He takes me to my old room where the rest of the prep team is waiting.

They beautify me with soft, flawless skin, shiny nails, and long perfect hair. When they finish, they leave me with Cinna. He helps me into a strapless white dress. The material is similar to the from the chariot, but this is only white and it's more glittery. It goes to my knees in the front and gets longer forming a train a foot behind me. A silver sandals is placed on my foot. My makeup is also similar to the chariot ride, but less of it. The white glitter eye shadow exaggerates the blue, and a light pink lipstick covers my mouth. White glitter is spread on my arms and shoulders. Once again, I look stunning. Something about this outfit is different. It seems to make me look more innocent. Like a little fairy princess, from story books the rich could afford.

Cinna smiles and leads me back into the living room. A different chair is there now, this one has a white cushion and clear glass where there'd usually be metal. I lower myself into it and instantly notice how comfy it is.

I make myself comfy and look up at Cinna. He squeezes my shoulder. "Are you ready?"

I shrug. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>I'm taken to the last interviews were and placed behind a curtain. I can hear the roar of the crowd chanting our names. That reminds me. I haven't seen Ty since we left the arena. I realize how much I miss him, and how much I need him. Some attendant wheels me out on the stage and I smile at the crowd. I see Ty walking out onto the stage also and he runs and gathers me up and kisses me gently. When he pulls away he smiles and looks into my eyes. There's something there. Not just love. Worry? Why would he be worrying? I decide to ignore this. Ty picks me up and carries me to a love seat. He puts me down gently and sits beside me. He takes hold of my hand and turns toward Caesar.<p>

Ty and Caesar make a few jokes and then it's time for the highlights of the games. I watch each and every brutal death. Every nightmare comes back to life, but clearer and more real. The anthem's playing yet again and we rise (Ty puts his arm around my waist to hold me up) as President Snow himself takes the stage followed by a little girl carrying a cushion that holds the crown. There's just one crown, though, and you can hear the crowd's confusion- whose head will he place it on?- until Snow gives a twist and it separates into two halves. He places the first on my black curls with a smile. He's still smiling when he settles the second on Ty's head, but his eyes, just inches from Ty's, are as unforgiving as a snake's.

I don't understand this, like Ty's worry-filled eyes, but once again I ignore it.

Much bowing (well sort of) and cheering follows. My arm is about to fall off from waving when Caesar Flickerman finally bids the audience good night, reminding them to tune in tomorrow for the final interviews.

Ty and I are whisked to the president's mansion for the Victory Banquet, where we have very little timo eat as Capitol officials and particularly generous sponsors elbow one another out of the way as they try to get their picture with us. Face after beaming face flashes by, becoming increasingly intoxicated as the evening wears on. I keep laughing and thanking people and smiling as my picture is taken. The one thing I never do is let go of Ty's hand, even when I'm in my wheel chair. The sun is just peeking over the horizon when we straggle back to the twelfth floor of the Training Center. I think now I'll finally get a word alone with Ty, but Haymitch sends him off.

* * *

><p>I go to bed and try to sleep. After I toss and turn for a few hours, I climb into my chair and wheel down the hall. I go over to window and look out. Even the city streets far below are deserted after the celebration last night. I go back to bed for a while and then decide to go to Ty's room, but only to find my door has been locked. I shrug. Maybe they think we need our rest.<p>

I go back to bed and sleep until Effie comes to alert me to the start of another "big, big, big day!"


	13. Chapter 13

**My ADD found this chapter very difficult. I kept switching to eating, texting, or youtubing. **

**I'm ending it here. I'll make a sequel sooner or later, but I might try something else first. I'm either thinking a different sort of Hunger Games or maybe some Harry Potter fanfic. R & R.  
><strong>

**Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Ty and Elodie belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I have about five minutes to eat a bowl of oatmeal before the prep team descends. They didn't have much time to talk to me yesterday, so they get their words in now. It disgusts me how all they talk about are the romantic moments between me and Ty. Not a word about murdered children.<p>

When Cinna comes in, he shoos them out and dresses me in a simple white dress with a light blue ribbon tie around my waist. He gives a matching blue flat. I hate having to refer to shoes as singular. He adjusts my makeup until I seem to radiate a soft, rosy glow.

The simple and girlish outfit confuses me. "Why so innocent? I've been attached to Ty the past several days." I question him.

He gives me a small smile. "Wouldn't want your brother and father coming after him now would we?" I can see he's not telling me everything, but I shrug it off. This seems to be happening a lot lately.

The interview takes place right down the hall in the sitting room. A space has been cleared and the love seat has been moved in surrounded by vases of red and pink roses. There are only a handful of cameras to record the event. No live audience at least.

Caesar gives me a hug when I'm wheeled in. "Congrats, Elodie. How are you faring?"

I laugh. "Pretty good, considering the void where my right leg used to be. I'm a bit nervous about the interview."

"Don't be. We're going to have a fabulous time," he says.

"I'm not great at talking about myself."

"Nothing you say will be wrong."

Ty comes in with light khaki pants and a blue shirt. I smile and gesture to an empty corner. He nods and I wheel myself over. (A/N I guess I haven't said much about her wheeling herself anywhere, but the Games gave her arm muscle.)

He kneels down, so he's only a little taller than me. I smile at him again. "I hardly get to see you. Haymitch seems bent on keeping us apart."

He gives me a weak smile. "Yes, he's gotten very responsible lately. But hey, there's just this and we go home. He can't watch us all the time."

It's time for the interview, so Ty carries me over to the loveseat. He pulls me close to him, so I'm practically on his lap.

Someone counts backward and just like that, we're being broadcast live to the entire country. Caesar Flickerman is wonderful, teasing, joking, getting choked up when the occasion presents itself. He and Ty already have the rapport they established that night of the first interview, that easy banter. I can tell Ty is trying very hard, which is unusual. I smile a lot and try to speak as little as possible. I mean, I have to talk some, but as soon as I can redirect the conversation back to Ty.

Caesar asks a question, I've been pondering myself. "So, Ty, we know from the cave that you love Elodie. But when this all start?"

Ty gives a small laugh and his eyes connect with mine, so I know he's talking to me. "Well you see, my older brother pointed her out to me once. All the guys liked her, my brother being one of them. I knew she was oblivious and I loved that. Most girls would be flirting with every boy that looked at her. She was the one for me. Of course, being the baby that I am, I never got the guts to talk to her. While we were in the cave, I felt that would be a good time to tell her, seeing as we could die anytime."

Caesar nods. "How about you, Elodie."

I smile. "Truthfully, I'd never noticed him till the games. Like Ty said, I was kind of oblivious. Plus if a boy came within three feet to me, my brother probably would've killed them. When he told me that in the cave, I couldn't help but fall in love with him instantly."

Caesar laughs. He turns back to Ty. "And now that you've got her, what are you going to do with her?"

Ty smiles and his eyes shine back down to me. He pulls me even closer and kisses me softly. "Put her somewhere she can't get hurt." I hear the people in the room sigh.

Caesar asks his next question. "So, El, how's the new chair working out?" I look down at where my right leg should be.

I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes. "I guess it hasn't really hit me till now." I don't know what to do, so I bury my face in Ty's shirt. I wish I could just stay there.

Caesar and Ty talk about the berries, giving me my peace. I can hear more tension in Ty's voice.

Then interview comes to an end and we say goodbye to Caesar. We go back to the rooms to change. I find a pair a tight, but comfortable jeans and sleeveless top waiting for me. Much to my dismay, the right leg of the jeans has been cut off right above my knee and sewn shut. I want to set them on fire, but I know they'd be more comfortable than regular jeans.

I refuse to be carried or pushed, so I wheel myself to the train. Unfortunately they have to carry me on.

The train begins moving and we're plunged into night until we clear the tunnel and I take my first free breath since the reaping. Effie is accompanying us back and Haymitch, too, of course. We eat an enormous dinner and settle into silence in front of the television to watch a replay of the interview.. With the Capitol growing farther away every second, I begin to think of home. Of Huck and my father of course.

I excuse myself to wash the makeup off my face and tie my hair up in a messy bun. I begin transforming back into myself. Elodie Wendell. Elodie who is afraid of everything. Elodie who loves to sketch flowers all day long. Elodie with no leg. That puts a damper on things. I stare in the mirror as I try to remember who I am and who I am not. By the time I join the others, the pressure of Ty's arms picking me up feels alien.

When the train makes a brief stop for fuel, we're allowed to go outside for some fresh air. Ty was discussing something with Haymitch, so I wheel myself to the door and scoot out and find a nice patch of grass to sit in.

All my thoughts jumble at once making it hard to think. I think about Ty. I'm so glad he found me in that cave. What would I have done without him? What would happen if he was taken away? He wouldn't be taken away would he?

Breathing started to become difficult. I shouldn't have fallen away. Just another thing for the Capitol to take away from me. What about children? I'd always wanted them, but could I stand them getting reaped. I couldn't do it. I don't want to have something I love taken away.

What about Ty? If I tell him, he'd just tell me everything would be ok. But it wouldn't be ok. I could just not love Ty. How could I not love Ty?

I hear the train door open and someone step onto the grass. Ty plop s down next to me. "Did you get out here by yourself?"

I shrug and look out at the setting sun.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." and the lies begin.

"I know something's bothering you. Tell me. We can talk about it."

I sigh. This won't be easy. "Ty, I've been lying to you."

"How so?"

"I…. I don't really love you. I only said everything I did because…. because I knew it'd help me survive."

Ty looks at me with shock of betrayal all over his face. "You know, we'll have to keep up the romance? The Capitol didn't really enjoy the berry stunt. If we stop, a rebellion could start." I only nod. He gets up and walks back into the train.

Great. Now I have to crawl back.


	14. BLAHBLAHBLAH

I hate to disappoint, but this isn't a new chapter. Before I write the sequel to this story, I'm going to write some other stuff. I'm planning on writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I want to do a romance but I have no idea what couple. I have a poll on my profile, so please check it out. 


End file.
